Max's Conquest
by Reesie the Axew
Summary: After the events of the Bittercold had passed, peace has continued on in the Pokémon world. Until an unknown person has kidnapped the entire Go-Getters team. And with a bomb planted in Post Town and set go off in about a week, Max the Snivy and his girlfriend, Reesie the Axew will embark on an abandoned island to save their team and the town. Only time will tell if they succeed.


**(This is a story based off of DKC2's story, taking place after Gates to Infinity. I feel like adding the Kremlings and other characters from the DK series wouldn't fit for me. :/ This story has not been written down ever since I planned it, not being written in over two months. Sheesh, talk about laziness, right? Anyways, with all of that out of the way, let's get this over with.)**

**Max's Conquest**

**Chapter One: The Unexpected Kidnapping**

_**Many months had passed since the Bittercold was destroyed thanks to a human-turned Axew named Reesie, and her boyfriend and partner, Max the Snivy. Since then, the Go-Getters team has grown to nine, thanks to Hydregion and Keldeo joining their team. Building up their Paradise to a great status as well. Nothing could be better for the. Until a certain event will put two Pokémon to the ultimate test…**_

It was yet another fine morning in Post Town, the sun slowly rising into the sky. A Pidove, who was this town's mailman, flew over and greeted the town's Pokémon, cheerful as ever.

"GOOOOOD MORNING, POST TOOOWN!" He shouted excitedly, "How's everyone on this fine morning?"

"Everyone is doing just fine, Pidove…" Kecleon yawned, "You got the daily mail?'

The small bird nodded and placed a single letter in the mailbox near Kecleon's shop. Before taking off, the Camouflage Pokémon reached his hand out and called to Pidove.

'Why is there a single letter here, Pidove?" He called out.

"I'm not too sure about that!" The Tiny Pigeon Pokémon replied, "It was brought tp me by an unknown Pokémon!"

He then flew off, not saying another word. A feeling of worry going through his head.

Kecleon sighed and went over to his workspace, setting up for the day as he saw Hydregion entering into Swanna's Inn. Inside, the wasn't that packed with costumers like it normally would be, she waited for Emolga and Dunsparce to come inside and order something like they always would do each morning. However, she waited for almost half an hour and no sign of the two. This was a common occurrence, as the two would be late, but not for this long. She waited and waited, but still no sign. She turned over to Hydregion, who was stuffing his face with Swanna's magnificent cooking, acting like it was his last ever meal.

"Excuse me, Hydregion," Swanna asked calmly, "Have you seen Emolga and Dunsparce anywhere?"

'I sadly haven't, Signora Swanna..." The Voice of Life answered, "Last time I saw them was last night. I haven't seen them since."

"My, my… The poor youngsters…"

She then saw Reesie and Max entering the inn, just as concerned as she was. They, too, were worried about Emolga and Dunsparce just as much. The others, Virizion, Umbreon, Espeon and Keldeo were missing as well. They asked about their whereabouts, but Swanna shook her head.

"I'm sorry, dearies, but I haven't them at all…"

"What could've happened?" The Axew asked, "They couldn't have just disappeared…"

"There has to be a reason…" Max replied.

Suddenly, the inn's Pokémon saw Kecleon rushing in with that letter Pidove gave to him earlier that morning, with a very worried look in his eyes.

"THIS ISN'T GOOD! THIS ISN'T GOOOD!" He cried in a very panicked voice.

"Whoa, whoa, Kecleon! Calm yourself down!" Max shouted, gesturing his hands to make him stop. "Tell us what happened, please."

"Alright…" Kecleon sighed, "After I received this letter from Pidove, I took it out of the mailbox to check it… This is what I found…"

He cleared his throat and began to read the letter out loud to the inn's Pokémon. He read the following:

"_**I, who will be hiding my identity, have come to your little town and kidnapped the entire Go-Getters team and have taken them to an abandoned island I now call my own. If you want them back, come here and face me. If you don't, I have a bomb planted in the underground of your town that will go off in a week! Blowing up your town and precious little Paradise! Come and face me, fools! AHAHAHAHA!**_

_**-Signed, Unknown."**_

Everyone stood in silence, Kecleon dropped the letter, looking down. Max, however, was fuming with rage in his eyes. He stomped his foot onto the ground and held up his head.

"HE WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" The Snivy shouted at the top of his lungs.

"An abandoned island, you say?" Hydregion asked, "Never heard of it."

"Neither have any of us." Reesie added.

Max lifted up his head, his face was red from his anger, he couldn't believe that some unknown person would take his friends and not knowing to do about it. He closed his eyes, lowering his head.

"What should we do?" Swanna asked, "The poor dearies are in danger, and so are we. If we don't do something about it quick, they might be killed and so will we by that explosion! We gotta think, Pokémon!"

There was silence in the inn once again, nobody was saying anything, just standing there in frozen places. Until one voice broke it all.

"I'll save them." Max said quietly.

Everyone turned to him, hoping he'd say it again. They all gathered around the Grass Snake Pokémon, eager to hear him.

"What did you say, Max?" Reesie asked.

"I'll save them…" He lifted his head up once more, showing a determined look in his eyes. "I'll save them, and all of you guys, too!"

"Are you sure, my boy?" Hydregion asked curiously as he got ready to eat again. "An abandoned island sounds too dangerous for someone like you! You should leave it to someone with power to make it there in time! You need to stay here, Max!"

"B-but…!" Max was then interrupted.

"I agree!" Patrat shouted, "That's no place for a Snivy!"

"You won't last out there by yourself!" Kecleon cried, "Please stay here!"

The other Pokémon kept saying the same things to Max, that he needs to stay, he's not strong enough, he wouldn't make it on his own. He lowered his head and started to cry. This was his chance to prove that he could save the team and everyone in town. Reesie looked on and stood firm, walking up to him and started to speak.

"You all are already doubting him!" She cried out, "I'm disappointed in you Pokémon! He wants to go and save our friends and you guys, but you are putting him down! He WILL be going!" She then turned over to her boyfriend and smiled. "And if you're going, Max, I'm going with you."

Max looked at her in shock, she wasn't kidding! She was willing to going on this dangerous journey with him to this abandoned island to save their team. He wiped his tears and smiled at her and held her paw.

"Are you sure about it, Res?" He asked, "Are you really willing to go with me? You do know it'll be dangerous, right?"

The Axew nodded, but still stay determined, she was telling the truth.

"Yes… You can't go on this adventure alone. I want to help in any way I can!"

The Snivy looked at her for a few seconds, before nodding his head.

"Thanks, Res…" He spoke calmly.

The Tusk Pokémon nodded again and smiled. The others watched this event unfold, they knew Reesie was right about everything she had said. Max wasn't a weak Pokémon, they were assuming he wouldn't be up to the huge task. Hydregion looked at Max and nodded.

"Go on and save them, Max!" He exclaimed.

"And us, too!" The others shouted.

Max looked around and noticed that they were cheering for him, he smiled confidently, he knew that with Reesie on his side, there was nothing they couldn't do.

"Don't worry, everyone!" Max cried, "I will do it! And I'll make sure of it!"

"You betcha!" Reesie chimed in.

"Max, Reesie!" Swanna called, "Can you two come over here to the desk, please?"

The two Pokémon turned over and walked to the desk. They then saw that she was holding two homemade scarves. One was a darkish pink with Reesie's nickname 'Res' embroidered on it in yellow writing, the second was red with a black spiral embroidered on it as well.

"I made these last night, I wanted to give them as gifts for you two, I figured you'd love them. Here, try them on!"

She handed them their new scarves as they both wrapped them around their necks. Swanna couldn't help nut smile.

"You two look great!" The Signora said happily. 'I'm glad you like them!"

"We do, thank you!" Max replied.

"Thanks!" The Axew cried, "I love it!"

"You're very welcome, my dears!" Swanna continued.

"I hate to be rude, nut don't you two gotta go on your adventure?" Kecleon asked.

Max realized this and nodded his head.

"Right! We need to get ready! C'mon, Res!" The Snivy then bolted out the door and on his way to Paradise.

"MAX, WAIT UP!" Reesie shouted as she followed him.

"GODD LUCK, MAX AND REESIE!" The town's Pokémon called out loudly for them to hear. "WE HAVE FAITH IN YOU BOTH!"

As the two ran, they knew that this mission would be dangerous and they might end up getting killed. But to Max, it didn't matter a single bit. All he was thinking about was saving everyone he and Reesie knew before time ran out for them. This was an ultimate quest that Max and Reesie would take on together.

Nearby, in a small bush, a figure was watching their every move, not coming out of his hiding spot. He saw Max and glared.

"I wouldn't be so confident in myself if I were you, Max…"

The figure then disappeared out of sight as the two went to prepare.


End file.
